


Sike

by Destielis4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielis4ever/pseuds/Destielis4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a little destiel one shot i thought of after seeing a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sike

**Author's Note:**

> This is a destiel AU based on a tumblr post i saw. It will be in a outsiders P.O.V. BTW this is my first time writing in an outsiders P.O.V.  
> ps. id add the post but i don't know how to add photos

I've been a student here at Collins high for the last three years, and I'll be graduating next year. It was a normal day, really it was. (well except for it being picture day.) I was walking back from my grade 11 math class. My long blonde curly hair swaying side to side behind me. When I saw Castiel Shurley and Dean Winchester talking in front of Dean's locker. that wasn't different though they do that everyday, so I didn't pay any attention to that.  
I went right by them going to my locker. Which was three lockers down from them. I found myself quite lucky for that, because Dean,Castiel,Charlie,Sam,Gabriel, and I have been friends since grade school.  
Honestly between you and me I think Dean and Cas should just kiss already. Really there's so much eye frick frack someone can put up with, before deciding to just push them into a closet until the confess there undying love for each other or something you know the middle school way. (BTW Sam has suggested it to us a few times.the whole group ships it too.)(wow way off topic)  
Any way I was putting my stuff away into my locker since grade 11's are getting their pictures taken next block. I was touching up my makeup in my locker mirror. When I heard Cas ask Dean "so how do I look? Hot right?" I looked over at the two and saw Cas spinning around showing Dean his outfit. Which was a white bitten up shirt, black slacks and dress shoes, a crocked blue tie, pulled together with a tan trench coat.  
I saw Dean with a amused smile while shaking his head. He then told Cas "you always look hot dude." Then Cas and almost everyone in the hall way stop. I was speechless. Dean then quickly added "no homo though."  
I saw Cas shoulders drop I'm pretty sure he was frowning. Then I saw Dean put on his 'oh f*** it' face then he just slapped Cas right on the butt in the middle of the hallway yelling "sike." Everyone was silent.  
I dropped my lipstick to the ground, and if you thought that was surprising. I don't even know what happened, but next thing I knew, Cas has Dean pushed up against the lockers with Dean's hands pinned above his head kissing him hard.  
Me and many others where just standing there our jaws dropped. It took me a few seconds to process, but when it did I couldn't help but internally fan-girl, my otp just got together.  
But then I remembered The bet and thought, 'oh fudge, I owe Sam 50 bucks. I didn't think they'd get together until next year.' But at the moment I didn't really care two of my best friends finally confessed their feelings for each other, well sort of.  
Cas finally stopped kissing Dean, he dropped Dean's arms and quickly stepped back blue eyes wide. I then heard Cas say "oh my God Dean I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that. You we're probably only joking, I'm such an idiot you probably hate me now." Cas then tried to get as far away from Dean as possible.  
Cas turned around but before he could take a step Dean grabbed his wrist turning him back around. He then said "Cas I don't hate you never could either and I wasn't joking-" Dean then looked away with a blush creeping up his neck and said "-I've, I've had a crush on you for a long time, God years Cas. Ok I've had a crush on you for years, and I just didn't know how to tell you. If anyone was an idiot it was me I mean looked how I confessed i had a crush on my best friend.-" Cas chuckled a little at that."- so don't for one minute think your the idiot that's me. I guess what I'm trying to say is well I well I love you ok I love you."  
At Dean's confession Cas and I gasped, Dean doesn't use the word love lightly. The only time I've ever heard Dean use the word love, was when his mother almost died in a car crash 5 years ago and the doctors weren't sure if she'd make it. She did though and is perfectly healthy now.  
"Dean..." I heard Cas softly say cupping Dean's cheek. He then leaned over his lips hovering barley a centimeter from deans. He then said equally as soft "I love you too." he then pressed his lips to Dean's softer and less hungry then last time.  
Once they finished Kissing which lasted about twenty seconds. Cas pulled away first. He then looked into Dean's forest green eyes with his bluer then blue ones, and asked "Dean, will you be my boyfriend?"  
I saw dean look at Cas and say "yes, only if you'll be mine" Cas nodded and dean kissed him.

About a second after Dean kissed Cas me and everyone else in the hallway said simultaneously "finally." They broke apart with a blush finally noticing everyone there, I mean how didn't they notice before there's like 30 students even a few teachers standing around them.  
Cas was just standing there deep blush on his face. Dean had a blush on his face as well but not as red as Cas, he also had a smirk on his face. Dean then leaned over and whispered something in cas's ear. Cas just gasped and said "no Dean we still have pictures to take." While playfully slapping Dean on the arm. so Dean being Dean he faked an injury.  
I couldn't help but let out a laugh Dean probably just asked Cas to met him in the janitors closet to continue.  
When the bell rang I picked up my lipstick I had dropped. While everyone else head to their next period.  
When I shut my locker door I saw Cas and Dean walking down the hall hand in hand. I let out a little awwww. I can't wait to by tell Sam,Charlie, and Gabe. Especially Charlie so we can fan girl together.  
Now all I need is sabriel to get together and then all my opts will be together.


End file.
